specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 1
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. ---- '''The following walkthrough was written by Chris, as directed by the walkthrough made by Skayler ''and GameOne. Chapter 1 - The Evacuation Watch online After a new game has been started, the player is immediately given control of Martin Walker in a dogfight over Dubai, with John Lugo and Alphonso Adams offscreen piloting, while the opening cinematics roll. The player must simply aim and shoot (with the option of zooming in) the machine gun with the respective buttons to take out enemy helicopters. Eventually, they are alerted that a sandstorm is head for them, and Walker orders Lugo and Adams to fly into it, despite their protests. As sand startes to block out view of the buildings, an out-of-control helicopter spins wildly in the direction of Walker's copter. Just before it hits, the screen goes black and a crash is heard. Then, the player is treated to a cutscene from "earlier", during which Walker reminisces of John Konrad. He describes how Konrad dragged his bloody carcass out of a fight, labeling him a "fuckin' hero", and tells of how Konrad disobeyed his orders and led his men to help out with the evacuation. He seems to hold just a little resent towards the player (whom he apparently percieves as a normal citizen in-game) for being able to live such an easy life while people like Konrad gave their lives for that purpose. According to Walker, details are hazy, but they know that the sandstorms plaguing Dubai got much worse, and that the last they heard out of the city was that Konrad was leading a caravan of survivors out, which was 6 months prior. But a transmission from Konrad himself was picked up only 2 weeks prior, giving an account that the operation had failed horribly, and that the death count was too many. (The title of the game is shown at this point). The game then cuts to a scene of the Walker leading Lugo and Adams through the desert in what looks to be another mild sandstorm. Lugo complains jokingly that all the flying sand is getting into his pants and Adams calls him a jackass. Sobering up (somewhat) the team catches view of Dubai, which Lugo calls dead, and determines that they have 800 more yards to go before reaching the point of a transmission. It is then that the player is given control of Walker, along with their mission (proceed towards Dubai) and the chapter title. Walker quickly reminds the two that they are in a designated No-Man's Land, and to do things by the book. The player can see at the bottom right hand corner their starting weapon, an M4A1 Assault Rifle, loaded with 40 bullets and carrying an extra 120, with Walker holding 2-3 other weapons (weapons can be picked up by enemies later on). The player is taught their basic controls and the team then uses ziplines down into the rubble benneath the canyon over Dubai, and Lugo asks if anyone else heard someone, while the other two wonder if it's a transmission. The team approaches further (while Lugo makes more light jokes) and soon they reach a handmade distress beacon, although no one seems to be around. Adams then pulls up a tarp to reveal the recently dead body of a 33rd soldier from out of a military vehicle. The group are then ambushed by three unknown people training automatic weapons on them from on top of a vehicle. Walker attempts to reason, with Lugo taking over to translate the Farsi they speak. While Lugo communicates with the refugees, Adams discusses their options with Walker, should it come to a fire fight, and suggests shooting out the windows of the sand-filled van underneath the assailants. However, Lugo's translations are never made clear to Adams and Walker, as the three (now revealed as Emirite refugees, survivors of the storms) begin firing. They flee, and are chased down and shot, but more refugees attack and a firefight ensues. After clearing a bus and some more terrain, Walker, Lugo, and Adams are forced to take cover as a grenade is launched their way. Lugo offers to take him out, with the player being taught how to target enemies for Lugo and Adams to kill, and he does so, taking the entire billboard the grenadier was hiding out on with him. The team makes their way past a few more enemies, with execution (finishing off a downed enemy) being taught midway. A cutcene triggers, with Walker showing distress over having to kill the refugees, and an explosion is seen in the distance. Lugo picks up a distress call and is told to patch it through. It turns out to be from 33rd Alpha, who are under attack and in need of assistance. The player is given control again while Lugo runs ahead, and the team is caught in a firefight across several small barricades. The enemies are eventually overcome and the the three make their way past the barricades, and another cutscene triggers, showing the soldiers out into further open desert, with Dubai ahead of them. The screen whites out. When the scene fades back in, Walker responds to the distress call, much to the gratefulness of the man on the other line. There are four of them left, and they cannot hold out much longer. Walker tells them to stay cool, and that they are almost there. They make their way into and through more rubble, heading towards the fuselage of the nearby abandoned airplane, where the four men are trapped. They meet more resistance, which is quickly downed. At this point, the player must dodge a very dangerous missile headed straight towards Walker. Eventually getting through to the fuselage, the three come across a hostage situation. Walker tries once more to negotiate, but it fails and they are forced to kill the refugees. A cutscene triggers, with the hostage having been severely wounded and about to die. He tells the team that they should forget about him, and that they took a man named McPharson, and that they took him to someplace called the Nest. Walker inquires as to the wherabouts of Konrad, but sadly, the soldier dies in his arms. Saddened and frustrated, Walker tell Lugo to mark the bodies on TAC and Adams to go look for tracks outside. He expresses further frustration and paranoia at the state of the city. Adams informs him that they have tracks heading north, and Walker gives the order to follow them. They head off, and the scene pans out into the glare of the sun and fades to white. End of Chapter 1. Note: Should the player expend all ammo for their M4A1, they can find themselves with an M9 Handgun, which holds 16 rounds, with Walker holding another 120 spare rounds with him, a Micro 9mm submachine gun (picked up by an Emirite refugee), which has a magazine of 30 rounds and shares ammo with the M9, and an AK47 Assault Rifle, which has a magazine 30 rounds. You can switch between these guns at any time. Please be aware of this. Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 1 - The Evacuation - HD Walkthrough Screenshots Spec Ops sceenshot 4.png|The ambush, with John offscreen translating and Martin and Alphonso discussing options. Screenshot 8.jpg|The outside of the airplane where the kidnapping and hostage situation take place. Dead_33rd.jpg|The dead soldier Screenshot 5.jpg|The grenadier taken out by Lugo. Walker_Adams1.png|The opening cutscene Next Chapter Chapter 3 - Underneath Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 3 - Underneath - HD Walkthrough Chapter 4 - The Refugees Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 4 - The Refugees - HD Walkthrough Chapter 5 - The Edge Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 5 - The Edge - HD Walkthrough Chapter 6 - The Pit Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 6 - The Pit - HD Walkthrough Chapter 7 - The Battle Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 7 - The Battle - HD Walkthrough Chapter 8 - The Gate Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 8 - The Gate - HD Walkthrough Chapter 9 - The Road Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 9 - The Road - HD Walkthrough Chapter 10 A - Riggs Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 10 - Part 1 - Riggs - HD Walkthrough Chapter 10 B - Stealing Water Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 10 - Part 2 - Stealing Water - HD Walkthrough Chapter 11 - Alone Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 11 - Alone - HD Walkthrough Chapter 12 - The Rooftops Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 12 - The Rooftops - HD Walkthrough Chapter 13 - Adams Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 13 - Adams - HD GamePlay Chapter 14 - The Bridge Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 14 - The Bridge - HD Walkthrough Chapter 15 - Welcome Watch online Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 15 - Welcome + EPILOGUE - HD Walkthrough Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough